del odio al amor
by selyna
Summary: lily y sus amigas odian a los merodeadores, estos no conocen el amor, cambiara eso cuando lily y james se extravien en el bosque prohibido?
1. Chapter 1

**Del odio al amor**

**Aber si os gusta **

**Lily evans estaba en la biblioteca acompañada de sus 2 mejores amigas Sumintha parker y jessika Malvae estaban intentando acabar el trabajo para pociones que le había puesto el profesor estrictus ( tipo snape ) cuando aparecieron los merodeadores sirius blank , remus lupin y james potter seguidos d sus respectivos clubs de fans ( un rebaño de chicas sin celebro ) **

**hola preciosa que tal estas? Le dijo james a lily**

**bien hasta que apareciste tu potter ! Le replico lily sin dejar de leer**

**hola mi amor le susurro al oido sirius a jessika **

**perdona pero yo no soy tu amor ni lo sere nunca asi que si no te importa te vas con tu rebaño de huekas ( sin celebro) y me dejas tranquila**

**perdona bonita a quien le llamas hueka le dijo sophie ( la presidenta de los clubs de fans)**

**no te as enterado hay claro se me olvidaba qu todo hay que repetirtelo 2 o 3 veces como el microscopico celebro qu tienes no te da para mas , hueka **

**repitalo si te atreves?**

**hueka! Hueka! sophie se lanzo literalmente sobre ella , Jessica que no se lo esperaba cayo hacia tras y sophie con ella las dos rodaban sophie con arañazos y Jessica con puñetazos al final sirius cogio a Jessica y sophie se levanto la que peor estaba era sophie tenia un ojo morado el labio partido y…**

**se me han roto 2 uñas, tonta esta ,mira annita ( otra hueka ) y empezo a lloriquear **

**por otro lado a jessy le sangraba a mejilla bastante pues las uñas d 5 cm de sophie estaban muy afiladas pero ahora estaba mas enfadada **

**jessy estas bien estas sangrando dijo lily**

**si lily estoy bien que daño me iba a hacer esta hueka HUEKA! Blank sueltame , que me sueltes!sophie se puso delante para chulearse por que sirius la tenia bien agarrada**

**mira la fiera que tenemos aquii y ahora que me vas a hacer? poco a poco sophie se habia ido acercando mas convencida de que jessica no la iba a tocar **

**pues quizas esto! exclamo Jessica dandole una fuerte patada en el estomago a la hueka de sophie y luego al doblarse de dolor sophie le arreo otra patada en la cabeza dejandola inconsciente las fans se fueron llevandose a sophie a la enfermeria**

**sueltame ya blank !sirius la solto **

**jessika (sirius tenia la costumbre de llamarla por su nombre de pila ) estas loca **

**jessy ven que te cure eso **

**que no lily que estoy bien de repente para jessica todo empezo a dar vueltas y cayo desmayada en brazos de sirius que estaba detrás de ella**

**llevala al cuerto black le dijo sumitha la hermosa chica d origenes arabes que le quitaba el sueño a remus lupin ella tenia la piel morena el pelo negro y rizado y unos ojazos negros **

**de acuerdo parker y alli la tumbaron al cabo de unos minutos jessy empezo a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos increíbles ojos grises una cara de ensueño y un pelo negro con reflejos casi azulados osea a sirius black**

**estas bien jessy dijo lily **

**si eso creo y que hace este aqui? Dijo mirando a black**

**este te a traido hasta aqui en brazos **

**que? tu me has tocado que asco y se levanta d golpe **

**adonde vas loca ? le pregunta lily mientras sirius se va y llega james**

**tu que crees a ducharme**

**tu amiga es muy poco amable evans dijo james**

**potter dejanos en paz are lo que quieras para que tu black y lupin nos dejeis tranquilas 1 mes james sonrio y después de pensarselo 2 veces dijo **

**vale esta noche tu y yo una carrera en escobas por el bosque prohibido si gano aras lo que quiera y ganas te dejo en paz 1 mes **

**que? estas loco y si alguien se cae al bosque **

**mala suerte que dices no me digas que tienes miedo **

**mas quisieras ora **

**alas 12 a por cierto sin decirle nada a nadie **

**lo mismo digo por sorprendente que parezca los 2 cumplieron el trato y a las 12 salieron sin ser vistos **

**preparada evans no tienes miedo ?**

**mas quisieras potter **

**pues a la de 1 , 2 y …3 y los 2 salieros como relámpagos hacia arriba**

**iban los 2 mas o menos iguales pues los 2 eran excelentes pilotos estaban ya llegando al final del bosque prohibido después de 1 hora de vuelo lily estaba delante entonces james que no podia permitir que una chica le ganara y menos montando a una escoba pues el era el buscador de grifindor hizo trampa y agarro a escoba de lily por detrás lily se giro y no vio la rama de arbol que tenia delante y los 2 cayeron desde 20 m de altura pero el bosque es espeso y fueron golpeando con ramas que le pararon la caida y finalmente se estrellaron contra el suelo la que mas daño se hizo fue lily por donde cayo no habian casi ramas y cayo de mas altura y a james una rama baja lo paro a 2 m del suelo pero aun asi cayo inconsciente**

**al dia siguiente james fue el primero en despertar**

**ahí mi cabeza , me duele todo evans ?entonces la vio sin moverse a escasos m de el**

**EVANS!salio corriendo a ver como estaba la movio lentamente le daba en la cara para que se despertara **

**evans no te mueras que yo no queria … no quiero ir a azkaban lentamente lily abrio sus bonitos ojos y al ver a james a escasos cm de ella espabilo de golpe**

**PLASS, ESTO POR TIRARME DE MI ESCOBA ,y aparta imbecil donde estamos ? james que aun se estaba palpando la mejilla donde le habia pegado una torta por que habia perdido la sensibilidad al oir la pregunta contesta **

**tu donde crees en el bosque prohibido**

**no ,dime quw no cumpliste tu estupida norma dime que le dijiste a alguien que estamos aqui o que trajiste la varita o algo,por que yo no james nego con la cabeza ,con pesar y entonces lily desesperada cayo al suelo y empezo a llorar James no sabia que hacer se acerco a ella y la abrazo**

**vamos no llores todo saldra bien le susurro al oido lily sin sabes por que sec estremecio y se pego a el ,james se sorprendio por que el esperaba que lo rechazara y se fuera **

**potter no ves que no va a salir nada bien , estamos casi al final del bosque prohibido tenemos camino para 5 dias y si salimos d aqui vivos nos expulsaran james lo sabia y eso le dolia su vida acabada se iba a morir aqui estaba seguro que del bosque prohibido no iban a salir **

**vamos yo no dejare que te hagan daño lily lo miro y sonrio y sin saber por que lo creyo **

**vamos hay que ponerse en camino dijo lily secandose las lagrimas con la mano se levanto y le ofrecio su mano a james para levantarlo el sonriendo la acepto y lily comento**

**sabes potter a veces eres hasta simpatico **

**por otro lado en el colegio **

**confisarlo el imbecil de potter la secuestrado a lily les dijo furiosa Sumintha a lupin en la sala comun**

**esta tonta o que ? potter no haria nunca algo si a sido evans que a asesinado a james chillo furioso remus y los 2 se fueron furiosos discutiendo**

**si todas vosotras teneis instintos asesinos solo hay que ver a la loca mi amorcito que casi se carga a la pobre sophie **

**YO NO SOY TU AMORCITO! Y la hueka se lo merecia **

**ella no es una hueka no la llames hueka **

**no y si no el arrogante sirius black que me va hacer arrojarme a su rebaño de huekas dijo jessy sarcastica**

**no pero te puedo hacer esto y la beso ella se resistio y lo empujo pero black la empujo a su vez y cayeron al sofa de la sala comun y alli Jessica puso mas de su parte estaban besandose apasionadamente cuando**

**Black , Malvae se puede saber que estan haciendo se separaron inmediatamente para el disgusto de sirius y como 2 tomates vieron a Mc Gonagall** **mirandolos con cara de "os voy a matar"**

**dirigios los 2 a mi despacho inmediatamente se fueron Jessica miraba a sirius con una cara de odio mientras que el otro estaba tan feliz un poco colorado pero feliz pero una vez alli**

**una conducta irregular, exhibicionismo ……etcetc os castigo a limpiar la torre de astronomia en seguida (era domingo no habian clase)**

**pero profesora..**

**inmediatamente los 2 se salieron con pesar del despacho de Mc Gonadall camino a la torre de astronomia **

**mira todo lo k pasa por tu culpa TE ODIO le grita jessy a black mientras estan limpiando**

**pero si yo no hize nada **

**me molestaste me diste un asqueroso beso a la fuerza y tu amigo secuestro a mi amiga**

**james no secuestro a la estupida de evans … a y lo del beso tu cara hace un rato no decia eso **

**ME DAS ASCO BLACK ME OYES ,ASCO y jessy le tiro un bote de tinta a la cabeza , black se quedo un poco negro **

**tu estas loca o que? sirius le tira una caja de plumas a su vez y asi empieza una batalla campal hasta que un objetivo le da a sirius fuerte en la cabeza y lo tira al suelo y hay se queda**

**black ¿ va levanta imbecil? jessy se acerca preocupada y se arrodilla junto a sirius y le palpa la cabeza donde tiene ahora un buen chichón en ese momento black se levanta y se pone encima de jessy**

**black eres un pervertido quitate ! black estaba a escasos cm de jessy **

**de verdad quieres qu me quite jessy penso "no" pero bajo la mirada y dijo**

**si entonces black se inclino hasta rozar sus labios con los de jessy y luego se aparto levantandose seguida por jessy **

**que significa esto? –esta voz procedia nuevamente de la profesora Mc gonadall entro como una furia a la estancia**

**me acerco para levantaros el castigo y que me encuentro ? que en vez de limpiar habeis desordenado tododijo señalando las cajas y bote que habian por el suelo con su contenido esparcido**

**asi que ahora vais a bajar a la enfermeria y vais a ordenar por orden alfabetico todas las pociones de la señora pomfrey entendido?**

**si señora respondieron los 2 cabizbajos **

**en el bosque **

**llevaban todo el dia caminando y discutiendo pues su tregua de por la mañana les habia durado bien pko **

**todo esto por tu culpa , no me puedo creer que vaya a morir con la persona mas arrogante , prepotente y que mas detesto del mundo**

**james se quedo triste y cabizbajo pues aunque lily se lo decia a menudo esta vez le habia dolido , lily lo noto y se arrepintió de sus palabras **

**lo siento no pense lo que decia **

**en serio tienes tan mala opinión de mi ? **

**lo de arrogante y prepotente si lo de que eres la persona que mas detesto en el mundo no antes estan las tontas de tus fans mi hermana snape…. james seguia triste andanba arrastando los pies , cabizbajo y melancolico lily al final exploto **

**basta ya que te pasa te he dicho arrogante prepotente y mil cosas peores un millon de veces en el colegio y apenas te has inmutado por que ahora te pones a si ? james después de pensarselo un poco **

**por que aqui es diferente aqui si te derrumbas nadie se va a burlar de ti no tienes que aparentar nada**

**entonces james vio una bolsa a 20 m de ellos y echo a correr hacia ella**

**que haces?**

**esa es mi bolsa dentro ahí comida mi varita y algun libro de magia al escuchar esto lily empezo a correr detrás de el **

**llegaron hala mochila la cogieron james cogio su varita y lily se cogio un paquete de ranas de chocolate **

**estaba anocheciendo cuando vieron una cueva y entraron en ella**

**crees que vivira aqui alguien le dijo lily a james con miedo **

**no creo que aqi…**

**quien anda hay? se acerco y lo pudieron ver era un centauro anciano y al parecer ermitaño**

**somos 2 alumnos del colegio **

**asi james potter y lily evans deberiais estar orgullosos pues harry potter hara grandes cosas **

**y señor quien es harry potter pregunto lily **

**de verdad lo quereis saber? **

**si contestaron al unisono**

**pues tomaros esto y lo sabreis les ofrecio una pocion **

**seguro que funciona**

**si la tomais os aseguro que mañana estareis en el colegio dura una hora **

**esta bien alla va dijeron y se la tomaron de un trago de repente todo empezo a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas **

**en el colegio ( sala común) **

**lupin sabes llevo todo el día contigo y aun no he perdido los nervios no es insólito? dijo sumitha remus rió**

**pues la verdad es que si **

**sabes remus pareces buena persona por que vas con potter y black que son unos arrogantes , prepotentes y antipáticos**

**gracias parker**

**por que ? **

**me acabas d decir que no soy ni arrogante ni prepotente y que soy simpático y que me diga eso una anti merondeadores es difícil sumitha se sonrojo**

**parker sabes hay un cosa k me intriga d ti? **

**k lupin?**

**eres junto a evans y malvae la chica mas guapa de howgarts ,simpática e inteligente sumitha se sonrojo entre tanto halago**

**gracias**

**de nada pero si eres asi de guapa ,lista, maja…. como es posible k nunca salgas con ningún chico? Por que yo conozco a muchísimos k estarían encantados d salir contigo! sumitha bajo la cabeza y derramo unas lagrimas remus se dio cuenta **

**eh lo siento quizás e sido un poco brusco sumitha negó y le susurro **

**vemos a un aula vacia y t lo dire remus picado por la curiosidad la siguió y una vez alli pregunto**

**y bien? a sumitha las lagrimas le empezaron a caer x las mejillas por que sabia k iba a perderlo ella lo amaba pero no se atrevía a declarase **

**sumitha estas bien ? remus dio un paso y se acerco a ella sumitha se alejo lo miro los ojos castaños de lupin y dijo**

**mira en una mano creo una bola de energía y la lanzo contra una silla esta estallo en mil pedazos remus estaba alucinando la chica k amaba era una … sumitha al verle la cara lupìn echo a correr hacia la habitación su habitación llorando , remus tras unos segundo corrio tras ella cuando llevo la puerta d la habitación estaba cerrada comprobó k estaba abierta y vio a sumitha tumbada boca abajo en su camallorando el se acerko suavemente a ella y se sentó en su cama acariciándole el pelo**

**no ..tienes miedo susurro sumitha **

**de ti no ace falta + k una semi- demonio para atemorizar a remus lupin le dijo el haciéndose el machito sumitha se limpio las lagrimas y se dio la vuelta para ver a remus **

**pero piensa k una bolita de stas ( creo un bola de energia pequeña) puede matar asta al + grande d los licántropos remus se puso blanco al oir eso "es una indirecta" pensaba**

**ya supongo k si le respondio chico sumitha cn voz picara añadió **

**pues que aunque allaa luna llena cuidado conmigo eh lobo lupin parecía k había perdido asta la ultima gota de sangre solo logro balbucear **

**des..desde cuando, lo sabes, por que no lo..lo habías di..cho ant… ant……. sumitha le puso suavemente un dedo en la boca en señal que se callara **

**lo se desde 2º ( estaban en 6º), k crees k no me fije k todas las luna llenas te ibas con alguna excusa no fue difícil averiguarlo una noche te seguí hasta la casa de los gritos y te vi lupin se tumbo en la cama por que las piernas le temblaban **

**por que no se lo dijiste a todo el mundo pregunto remus sumintha se lo pensó **

**supongo k por que en el fondo siempre se ha unido un vinculo especial contigo por que recuerdas en el anden el 1º año **

**FLASH BACK**

**Era la estación 9 ¾ y el pequeño remus se habia perdido y buscaba a sus padres y de repente **

**ola una niña d su edad aparecio era morena su pelo era precioso negro y rizado**

**ola **

**como te llamas ? te as perdido**

**remus lupin si **

**yo sumintha parker también me eh perdido se quedaron allí charlando asta k oyeron la sirena de un tren ellos creyeron k era el expreso de howgarts y sumintha empezó a llorar y remus la consoló la abrazo asta k llegaron los 4 adultos y los llevaron al expreso **

**FLASH BACK**

**t portaste súper bien conmigo le dijo sumintha lupin **

**k va imaginate tu y yo k pareja + peculiar haríamos rio lupin**

**pues yo la veo perfecta no se k le encuentras tu de mal…. no pudo seguir ablando por que lupin la beso ella lo siguió y asi estuvieron unos minutos asta que remus se separo la miro a los ojos y le dijo **

**sumintha te amo siempre lo he hecho ¿ quieres ser mi novia? sumintha como toda respuesta lo beso y se quedaron besandose asta quedarse dormidos abrazados el uno del otro**

**por otro lado en la enfermeria **

**estupido black murmuraba jessy ,mientras iba clasificando las pociones por orden alfabetico**

**que has dicho cariño **

**no me digas cariño para ti soy Jessica malvae sirius paso olímpicamente de ella y cogio 3 frascos de pociones de la estantería de peligrosas y empezo a hacer malabarismos con ellas**

**black que aces !es que nos quieres matar ?**

**vamos amorcito, no seas exagerada hay jessy se enfado y perdió el control **

**YO NO SOY TU AMORCITO! y sin pensar le pego una patada en la espinilla black se le cayeron los frascos y hubo una terrible explosion **

**t paso aki ? la señora pomfrey aparecio por la puerta d la enfermeria tosiendo x el humo **

**fregotengo !limpio el suelo y desaparecio el humo **

**ohh mis frascos de pocimas , no quedo ni uno sano y al fondo de la sala vio a 2 alumnos abrazados sirius black y Jessica malvae tenian varias quemaduras y cortes pero nada grave por suerte los vio muy tiernos asi abrazaditos y picara ella los puso en la cama de la enfermería mas grande a los 2 en esa posición sirius tumbado inconsciente y Jessica durmiendo sobre su pecho y abrazandolo por la cintura **

**a la mañana siguiente ( era domingo)**

**sirius se despierta un poco dolorido y mira a su alrededor es la enfermeria poco a poco recuerda lo sucedido con las pociones ayer **

**se pregunta donde esta Jessica ? pero entonces nota algo muy suave acariciandole la mejilla se incorpora y ve a jessy dormida apoyada en su pecho y abrazándolo siente su respiración profunda le observa la cara sus ojos azules que hacen tanto contraste con su pelo negro y su piel morena sus labios rojos …. **

" **que me esta pasando me estoy enamorando , imposible Jessica te odia y te rechaza a ti a sirius black es una loca asesina tienes a todas las chicas que quieras detrás de ti …. pero no a Jessica le susurra una voz maliciosa en su mente**

**ninguna tan segura ni inteligente y bella como Jessica , ninguna chica se había atrevido a insultar a la presidenta de sus fans ni había rechazado un beso del chico mas guapo de todo la escuela solo Jessica solo ella …….pero ella te desprecia, te odia jamás saldría contigo jamás ! una lagrima solitaria se desliza por la mejilla de sirius rueda hasta caerle a jessy en la cara esta se despierta poco a poco sirius opta por hacerse el dormido para ver su reacción **

**donde estoy ? maldito black mira que jugar con las pociones …. se para en seco al bajas la mirada y ver a sirius "dormido" a su lado su pelo negro casi azul le cae por la cara tapándole los ojos " que guapo que es, pero que dices jessy por la temeridad de este tarado estas aqui en la enfermería " sin poder evitarlo alza la mano y le aparta suavemente el pelo de la cara y se agacha y le da un breve beso en la mejilla y le susurra **

**buenos días luego se levanta y se va a cambiar, mientras tanto sirius se levanta de la enfermería con una sonrisa en los labios **

**mientras tanto en algún lugar**

**estupida evans donde estamos ? por que tenias que beberte la poción lily se gira y le responde fríamente**

**yo me la bebí por que quise la pregunta es si no querías por que te la bebiste tu?**

**no te iba a dejar sola lily murmuro entre dientes " estupido potter" o algo parecido los dos examinaron a estancia les recordaba mucho a las habitaciones del colegio pero eran diferentes estaban mas nuevas de repente entro un alumno **

**ola quienes sois? james abrio la boca para decir algo pero lily se le adelanto**

**yo soy lily evans y este es james potter el chico los miro con expresión de enfado y finalmente dijo **

**no hace gracia **

**perdón dijo lily**

**todo el mundo sabe que james potter al igual que lily evans estan muertos murieron hace mas de 20 años como os oiga el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se os va a caer el pelo james se epresuro a coger a lily por que casi se cae de la impresión **

**perdona que año es? el muchacho rio **

**de que planeta sois? Por si no lo sabiais es el 20 de septiembre del 2010 ahora fue james quien casi se cae de la impresión pues ellos venian de 1986 el muchacho les pidio **

**me podeis guardar el trabajo sobre harry potter si querais leeroslo vuelvo en media hora **

**ok dijeron los el extraño chico se fue lily miro a james y le pregunto **

**lo leemos? **

**porque no ? yo quieron saber ya ! que hacemos en el futuro y porque estamos muertos al decir lo ultimo le temblo un poco la voz**

**bueno pues vamos alla **

**en la portada decia " harry potter el niño que sobrevivio" y una foto de un chico muy parecido a james pero con unos ojos iguales que los de lily**

**potter creo que es familiar tuyo miralo es igual que tu , y se llama potter james no contesto pero penso que tenia los ojos de lily**

**evans vamos pasa la pagina **

**no me metas prisa james**

" **harry potter vencio por primera vez a lord voldemort ( como habia muerto ya nadie le tenia miedo) con tan solo un año en 1988, gracias al sacrificio de sus padres james potter …**

**ves eres su padre le espeto lily triunfal**

"**y lily evans" **

**QUE! los ojos de lily llenaron de lagrimas se iba a casar con james potter una de las personas que mas odia en el mundo iba a morir dentro de apenas 2 años ( he cambiado la historia un poco , lily se queda embarazada en 7º) " pero que dices deja de ser tan orgullosa y reconocelo tu lo amas " james le dolio ver lo mal que le habia sentado la noticia **

**lily tal mal te parece casarte conmigo? Que tan poco soy tan malo lily paso de el y contaba**

**si tenia un año en 1988 quiere decir que fue concebido ¡ este año ! james esto tiene que estar mal según esto yo me quedo embarazada de ti este año , y eso es imposible! james se le quedo mirando un rato se encogio ligeramente de hombros **

**por que es imposible lily suspiro con impaciencia**

**estas tonto o que yo contigo no voy a … los 2 se ruborizaron y cambiaron de tema**

**bueno eso ya lo aclararemos mas adelante sigue leyendo lily**

**esta bien **

"**su momento mas duro fue en el 6º curso cuando se enfrentaron a voldermort y su ser mas querido su padrino siriius black dio su vida por defenderlo la causante su prima bellatrix "**

**que no puede ser sirius tambien ! exclamo james con desesperacion**

**da la vida por nuestro hijo susurra lily**

**sigue leyendo**

" **y finalmente en su ultimo curso vencio a voldemort , unos años mas tarde se caso con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo ron weasley**

**ginni weasley y harru se convirtió en el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de howgarts**

**FIN**

**por eso nos dijo el chico que el profesor se enojaria por que somos sus padres dijo james **

**si esto es demasiado extraño , cuanto queda para que finalice la hora le pregunta lily**

**apenas 10 segundos lily **

**si **

**que te….**

**va **

**te quiero apenas hubo dicho esas palabras todo empezo a dar vueltas**

**en el colegio**

**SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! grito jessy al ver a sumintha y remus dormidos en la cama**

**mmm…. Que pasa jessy murmura sumintha aun medio dormida mientras se apoya suavemente en el pecho de remus**

**se puede saber que hacen aquí y asi en ese momento entra sirius coge de la cintura a jessy le da un breve beso en la mejilla **

**buenos dias le susurra al oido jessy se ruboriza al comprender que el en la enfermeria estaba dormido pero eso no le impide replicar**

**que haces black dice fria e indiferente **

**te doy los buenos dias de la misma maneras que me los das tu le responde con una sonrisa perfecta mientras sumintha y remus miran la escena atonitos jessy no puede mas y se va dando un portazo.**

**En ese momento sirius repara en la parejita feliz **

**vosotros que haceis asi ellos se ruborizan**

**no hemos puesto de n.. empieza remus pero sumintha le corta**

**novios dice sonriendo**

**felicidades ya era hora , por cierto haber cuando aparece james con lily que como tarden mucho mas aparecen casados y con un hijo**

**por cierto sirius … empieza remus**

**que pasa ? responde black remus suspira y dice**

**ella lo sabe todo black mira a sumintha sin comprender y finalmente lo entiende y se pone palido**

**se lo has dicho? dice furioso**

**no lo averigue yo sola y tambien lo tuyo y lo de potter al oir esto ultimo sirius se pone mas palido todavía**

**que por que no se lo dijiste a los demas sumintha bajo la cabeza y murmuro bajito**

**por que yo tambien tengo algo que ocultar sirius la miro interrogante y pregunto**

**eres tambien licantropo ella mego**

**vampiro nego de nuevo**

**medio duende nego de nuevo **

**dimelo sumintha respira hondo le cuesta decir esto **

**demonio **

**que ? se queda un poco alucinado **

**lo que oyes **

**eso es imposible !insistio sirius**

**por que pregunto sumintha**

**tu no pareces malvada**

**pues ya ves**

**puede haber demostración sumintha con un suspiro levanto una mano y creo una bola de energia y la lanzo contra una silla**

**esta exploto en mil pedazos **

**black , remus quiero ser animaga **

**pero parker se tarda 3 años y este es el ultimo no hay tiempo **

**espera sirius hay un modo repuso remus**

**cual dimelo por favor suplico sumintha sirius atendio interesado**

**pues veran por lo que lei el otro dia en la biblioteca es lo mismo pero en un mes se puede hacer **

**imposible replico sirius miolesto**

**callate black y escucha le corto sumintha**

**el problema es que no se puede elegir animal sino que te conviertes en el que tienes en el alma o algo asi y ademas solo se puede hacer se 3 en 3 sumintha se tiro en abatida **

**como vamos a encontrar a 2 locos en quienes podamos confiar murmuro sumintha remus se tumbo junto a ella y la beso brevemente**

**yo se de 2 locas de muy mal carácter en quienes podemos confiar si aparece una con james la parejita feliz le quedo petrificada durante unos segundos**

**jessy y lily , no imposible se van a negar a remus no le parecia tan mala idea **

**por que no yo creo que harian cualquier cosa por ti sumintha dudo y finalmente **

**ahora voy y se lo explico a jessy antes de ir a dormir al ir a levantarse remus le dio un beso extremandamente largo y sumintha se le quitaron todas las ganas de ir y se quedo alli con remus sirius al ver el panorama**

**tranquilos ya voy yo**

**en el bosque **

**evans que piensas ? llevamos aquí media noche y no has dicho ni media palabra le pregunto james no se veia nada **

**pienso potter, en el futuro que nos espera en 2 años muertos una lagrima solitaria le surco la mejilla james se acerco **

**sabes evans yo tambien he pensado en eso y tengo una idealilylo miro interrogante**

**mira nosotros seguimos como si nada pero si alguna vez nos casamos , y eso siempre con precauciones asi hasta que pasen al menos 5 años y no haya peligro de que el pequeño harry se quede huerfano **

**sabes potter me cuesta verme como la señora potter después de lo mal que nos llevamos **

**perdona evans diras lo mal que te llevas tu conmigo por que yo no tengo nada en contra tuya a mi me pareces guapa y simpatica pero no me gusta nada tu carac…no pudo seguir por que lily lo corto de un beso james estaba alucinando lily evans besandolo reacciono rapida y la beso a su vez se separaron para respirar james timidamente la empujo hasta tumbarla sobre la cueva y después se inclino y la beso y se quedaron dormidos besandose dulcemente**

**en el colegio **

**estupido black me pone negra murmuraba jessy mientras recorria los pasillos eran las 10 de la noche y los alumnos se estaban retirando a las salas comunes curiosamente no hay nadie me topo con snape nunca me ha caido bien me agarra **

**hola sangre – sucia ( jessy esta de familia muggle) y me intenta besar a la fuerza me aparto y le doy una sonora bofetada **

**tan estrecha como tu hermana ( su hermana murio hace un año y medio a manos de voldemort) quiero saber y lo hacias tan mal como ella que malvae solo aceptas mimos de black escuchame bien antes de tres dias seras mia por cierto sabes me alegro por lo de tu hermana nunca me cayo bien las 2 sois unas sangres sucias jessy se va con la cara arrasada en lagrimas corre camino a su habitación pero al girar la esquina se tropa con sirius , ella intenta pasar de el **

**cariño por fin te encuentro se sorprende al ver que ella no replica la observa y ve que esta llorando **

**que te pasa jessy? ella se va a la habitación pero el la sigue y entra la ve de pie apoyada en la pared llorando amargamente **

**quien te ha hecho daño ?**

**….sss….snape susurro ella entre sollozos sirius apreto los puños maldijo a snape **

**sirius se acerco y la abrazo **

**que te ha dicho ese imbecil **

**insultar a mi hermana le pudo decir ella sollozando sirius sabia que April la hermana de jessy murio y lo que jessy sufrio**

**no le hagas caso va cariño jessy llorando le respondio**

**yo …. Yo no soy tu cariño sirius no pudo mas que echar a reir **

**mira yo venia para comentarte un disparate pero veo que no es el mejor momento se levanto para irse**

**no espera black dimelo le dijo jessy secandose las lagrimas , sirius se sento en la cama y se preparo**

**haber mira yo soy un animago ilegal, al igual que james y….. remus es un licantropo jessy se quesdo con la boca abierta y de repente comenzo a reir dejando a sirius atonito**

**jajajajaja, que gracioso black te crees que me crea… se quedo muda de espanto al contemplar a su enemigo sirius black convertirse en un enorme perro negro y segundos mas tarde destransformarse**

**lo ves bueno la cuestion es que tu amiga parker ( sumintha) quiere convertirse en animago tambien. Para acompañar a remus en las lunas llenas pero solo hay un modo de hacerlo rapidamente y en de 3 en 3 personas y no pueden elegir animal sino que es el animal con el que mas te caracterizas tu seguramente con alguna fiera o algo asi jajaja.**

**Bueno aceptas si o no jessy se habia quedado atonita **

**haber si lo he entendido quieres convertirme a mi y cuando aparezca a lily en animagas ilegales y quieren sacarnos a pasear con ustedes las personas que mas detestamos las las lunas llenas solo por ayudar a sumintha ? sirius se había quedado un poco aturdido**

**mmmm si? pregunto dudoso**

**estupendo ya veras cuando se entere lily que tengo que hacer ? sirius estaba super feliz de que hubiera aceptado**

**pues mira vete estudiando estos libros ( le va la lista de unos 7 libros ) y cuando te los hayas leido varias veces veremos en que te transformas veras como se ponen sumintha y remus de que aceptes , buenas noches y sin mas salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a jessy con sus pensamientos**

**en una cueva **

**cuando james se despertó confuso y dolorido lo primero que vio fue a lily entre sus brazos tan hermosa como siempre se la quedo mirando largo rato hasta que ella despertó y lo vio le sonrió al verlo y le dio un breve beso en los labios **

**buenos días le dice james **

**buenos días le responde lily quien no sabe como actuar su relación a cambiado tanto y en tan poco tiempo. Siempre supo que en el fondo sentía algo por el pero ahora esta segura a lily evans le gusta muchísimo james potter el merodeador mas arrogante de la historia **

**ese centauro era un embustero no estamos en ****hogwarts** **lily miro hacia delante y entre la espesura del bosque lolgro distinguir la torre del colegio **

**mira potter es el hogwarts estamos al final del bosque prohibido james la miro y de repente empezo a gritar y saltar alegre y feliz lily pronto se contagio corrieron hasta salir del bosque prohibido cuando se vieron fuera cayeron en la hierba agotados **

**oye le dijo james**

**si potter? pregunto lily incorporandose **

**puedes llamarme james le respondio el incorporandose tambien**

**ah vale tu puedes lamarme lily siemprey cuand…. no pudo acabar la frase porque james la beso ella le siguió el beso y en esa comprometida situación les encontro hagrid ellos se separaron inmediatamente**

**lily , james donde estaban en todo el fin de semana no han venido a para visitarme no los he visto desde el viernes por la noche hasta hoy lunes por la mañana pero que hacen aquí a las 7 de la mañana ( los miró sospechosamente )van a llegar tarde a las clases vayan corran **

**y los 2 avergonzados muchachos salieron corriendo camino al castillo**

**lily y james entraron en la sala común de griffindor y vieron a sus amigos sentados jessy y sirius están discutiendo ( que extraño) ,se acercaron sonrientes, jessy y sumintha al ver a lily se echaron encima de ella y la empezaron a atosigar a preguntas**

**Donde estabas?**

**te secuestro potter?**

**te hizo algo?**

**estas bien ? lily las miraba divertidas , finalmente contesto**

**haber hemos estado en el bosque prohibido, perdidos por un accidente, james no me secuestro ni me hizo nada y si estoy bien **

**por otra parte a james le están haciendo lo mismo**

**estas bien ?**

**que te hizo la loca de Evans?**

**si estoy bien y sirius no llames a lily loca sirius se queda con la boca abierta desde cuando la defiende y desde cuando es "lily"**

**vamos que nos tienes que contar que hiciste con evans estos dias le dijo remus igual de sorprendido que sirius**

**no dejalo remus ahora le tenemos que contar lo tuyo con parker, y de las tres remus lo miro resignado **

**esta bien pero que vengan tambien las chicas asi se lo contamos a todos a la vez, ve sirius y traelas a nuestra habitación, alli os esperamos**

**esta bien ahora mismo voy y sin mas se marcho en busca de lily , jessy y sumintha. Mientras james miraba a remus estupefacto**

**haber , haber, haber …. Que pasa con las chicas? Y que tienes tu con parker? le pregunta james**

**vamos a la habitación y espera ahora te lo aclaramos todo y los dos muchachos se fueron camino a su habitación**

**venga cariño que tenemos que contarle a evans lo de los animales **

**no me llames cariño! Esta bien vamos**

**en la habitación**

**remus y suminta estaban en una de las camas mirandose dulcemente , un tanto empalagosos. En la otra cama estaba Jessy con sirius , jessy dandole la espalda y siruis ignorandola. Y por ultimo estaban lily y james quienes de vez en cuando se echaban miraditas sospechosas**

**vamos cuentales todo ya lupin suplico jessy harta ya de el incomodo silencio**

**esta bien , haber lily , yo soy un …….. remus se corto aun le costaba decir lo suyo**

**que no puede ser tan horrible le apremio lily impaciente**

**soy un licantropo solto espero ver la reccion de lily , y para su sorpresa lily no parecia asustada tan solo un tanto sorprendida**

**lo suponia , no me esperaba que fuera tan malo pero habia que te pasaba algo , buano continua termino lily**

**haber entonces sirius y james son animagos ilegales james bajo la mirada esperando la escandalosa reaccion de lily**

**que! Esperen esperen , no sera black un gran perro y james un ciervo verdad al ver sus sorprendidos rostros lo supo es que una noche estaba mirando por la ventana sin poder dormir mirando la luna llena y de repente vi a black y james acompañados por lupin transformarse en animales crei que era una alucinación hasta ahora remus fue el primero que se repuso**

**bueno la cuestion es que sumintha se empeño en ser animaga y yo encontre una forma de hacer a alguien animaga en tan solo un mes se puede conseguir pero hay dos inconvenientes , que no se puede elegir animal sino te transformas con aquel con el que mas te caracterizas y se tiene que hacer de tres en tres.**

**Jessy acepto al igual que sumintha ¿ y tu evans aceptarias ? **

**bueno esta bien que tengo que hacer ? pregunto lily **

**leete los libros que tienes en tu habitación junto a tus amigas y en tres o cuatro semanas veremos haber si funciona, y ahora cuentanos donde estuvisteis con james les dijo remus **

**lily se lo conto todo excluyendo lo del viaje al futuro y los momentos privados con james y al finalizar**

**estais como dos cabras una carrera por encima del bosque prohibido comento sumintha **

**para haberos matado finalizo lupin**

**vosotros que estais de novios ? le pregunto james mirando divertido observando las empalagosas miradas que se echaban remus y sumintha**

**si contestaron la parejita **

**y vosotros que? no habeis discutido aun y eso es muy extraño les pregunto sirius directamente a james y lily**

**nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos,asi que si lily ? le pregunto james**

**si , aunque he de confesarte james que me sigues pareciendo un tanto arrogante dijo lily causando la risa de todos excepto de james claro**

**unas horas mas tarde cada uno estaba en su habitación durmiendo placidamente excepto jessy que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama recordando la amenaza de snape "antes de 3 dias seras mia " y mañana era el tercer dia , una lagrima de terror se deslizo por la mejilla de jessy hasta caer en la almohada**

**al dia siguiente **

**corre sumintha sal del baño le gritaba lily a su amiga **

**un minuto le contesto esta, mientras se acababa de arreglar sus rizos negros **

**sumintha, faltan 5 minutos para el desayuno, no llegamos sal ya ! le grita jessy , finalmente sumintha sale del baño y las tres amigas salen corriendo a desayunar .**

**una vez allí sumintha se sienta al lado de remus corriendo mientras lily se sienta junto a james sonriente . Sin embargo jessy se queda parada mirando el sitio que le ha tocado junto a black , a regañadientes se sienta a su lado , tratando de ignorarlo pero no da resultado **

**hola amor, que tal dormiste anoche jessy la chica como de costumbre le suelta un chillido**

**me quieres no llamar amor! imbecil **

**va parad ya de buena mañana les corta lily empezando a enojarse**

**esta bien, black una tregua durante el desayuno esta bien? le sugirió jessy no muy convencida**

**de acuerdo jessy le contesto un sonriente black, y asi pues , terminaron de desayunar sin mas complicaciones **

**Después de la clase de transformaciones, en la sala comun **

**lily tengo que hablar contigo, ahora que los demás no están le dijo james muy nervioso a una lily aun mas nerviosa**

**de que? **

**te acuerdas en la cueva , en el bosque? le dijo james**

**si por?**

**lily por que me besastes? los dos se ponen rojos y lily desvía la mirada azorada, unos segundos mas tarde coge valor y le suelta**

**pues por que me gustas mucho james, siempre me has gustado y sin mas echa a correr hacia su cuarto **

**LILY! Espera! Grita james corriendo tras ella**

**cuando lily entro en la habitación el corazón le latía con fuerza, por que demonios le habia confesado eso a potter, se preguntaba, una y otra vez. Se tumbo en la cama, como no tenían clase hasta el lunes ( era viernes) no tenia nada que hacer y se quedo acostada pensando hasta que se durmió. **

**Cuando despertó media hora después y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos oscuros , se levanto sorprendida , observo enfadada a james quien estaba en su habitación tan tranquilo**

**se puede saber que haces aquí? **

**lily que tenemos que hablar ella intentando mostrar indiferencia le espetó**

**esta bien, habla**

**pues lily veras es que a mi también… me gustas y había pensado que si querías ser mi novia todo esto lo dijo colorado como un tomate y mirando las baldosas del suelo, por lo que lily dedujo que sus palabras eran ciertas**

**Pues si quiero ser tu novia nada mas acabar de pronunciar estas palabras james se agacho y la beso con dulzura lily le correspondió, y estuvieron besandose con pasion hasta que llegaron remus y sumintha y los pillaron con las manos en la masa**

**se puede saber que estan haciendo?les pregunto incredulo remus, **

**pues veras remus ,ejem yo creo que esta bastante claro no? le respondio james un tanto avergonzado **

**son novios ? les pregunto directa sumintha**

**lily y james se miraron y dijeron al unisono**

**si!sirius los miro estupefacto, jessy enfadada miraba a lily pronunciando sin habla la palabra traidora **

**pero eso es estupendo, ahora solo faltan jessy y black dijo sumintha euforica , pero al instante comprendio su error al ver la furiosa mirada de jessy, quien de un salvo salio de la habitación a la velocidad del rayo.**

**Recorrió múltiples pasillos pensativa , confusa….le gustaba black? Busco en el fondo de su alma se imagino su vida sin el muchacho, de repente comprendió la gravedad de la situación SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE SIRIUS BLACK, pero eso no podía ser verdad el era un mujeriego la haría sufrir….**

**Se sentó en uno de los sofás de su sala común, pero se levanto al oír a black a pesar de que había bastante gente .**

**jessy que te pasa? A mi no me parece tan mal salir juntos, no se que tal…. Un compañero suyo derek frankil lo empujo involuntariamente y black cayo encima de jessy dándole un breve beso, ella se aparto furiosa el jamas la iba a tener para después hacerla sufrir**

**estupido black, dejame en paz quieres! Te crees que soy un juguete que puedas utilizar a tu antojo? TE ODIO BLACK, OLVIDAME! **

**Y como una exhalación salio de la sala dirigiéndose a su habitación sollozando furiosa con ella misma como había podido decirle cosas tan horribles. Entro en su habitación y se echo en la cama sollozando. Ella lo amaba pero el ahora la debería estar odiando por el ridículo que le había echo pasar.**

**Noto una fría presencia detrás suya , y se dio la vuelta y sintió unos mechones de grasiento pelo rozarle la mejilla ,tuvo ganas de vomitarganas de vomitar.**

**Severus Snape estaba delante suya.**

**Jessy se levanto con una agilidad felina para coger su varita, pero Snape la agarro y con un hechizo le ato las manos y los pies a la cama de forma que no podía moverse. Se retorció y grito con lagrimas en los ojos miro a Snape quien tras relamerse los labios dijo**

**Empieza la diversión**

**sirius estaba sentado en su cama mientras pensaba en jessy las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas , el sirius black estaba llorando por una chica!**

**Lo reconoció la amaba , pero ella lo odiaba se tumbo en la cama intentando olvidar el dolor, cerro sus bonitos ojos grises unos mechones traviesos le cruzaban la frente. **

**Se levanto bruscamente… algo relacionado con jessy no iba bien! Se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara en que estaba pensando jessy estaría con sus amigas o en su habitación odiándolo, no le sucedía nada ,estaba loco? Tenia que hablar con jessy pensó además el mal presentimiento seguí allí no lo le iba por lo que agarro su varita y salio de de la habitación**

**Cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto se paro estaba nervioso, se acerco a la puerta y cuando iba a abrir oyó un gemido y a un chica llorar , escucho estupefacto y vio que le pasaba algo malo, por lo que entro silenciosamente **

**Cuando entro vio a jessy llorando en bragas y sujetador con todo el cuerpo lleno de arañazos mientras Snape la manoseaba , sirius sintió una ira desconocida apoderarse de el saco la varita y le lanzo un fuerte hechizo aturdidor a snape que lo dejo inconsciente , después lo saco levitándolo y lo dejo en la sala común dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Y fue a reunirse con jessy corriendo, al llegar la abrazo , jessy llorosa estaba confusa solo sabia que black a había salvado de Snape por lo que le tiro a sus brazos sollozando.**

**Sirius al sentirla entre sus brazos tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda sintió un cosquilleo subirle por el estomago , la cogió en brazos y la metió dentro de la cama arropándola , después de dispuso para irse , pero jessy le cogió de la mano**

**no me dejes sola por favor **

**tranquila me quedo aquí contigo y le tumbo junto a ella tranquilizándola cerro los ojos para no tirarse encima de ella , la deseaba tanto que le dolía , aun creando los ojos la podía ver, su negrísimo cabello alborotado , sus ojos casi amarillos ,su suave piel.**

**Se giro en la cama y abrió los ojos que se encontraron con los de jessy y sin saber por que sus bocas se encontraron en un profundo beso que ambos profundizaron y alargaron, cada vez que se tocaban saltaban chispas Sirius se repente se encontró encima de jessy , a quien besaba en el cuello. De repente paro y se incorporo **

**haber jessy no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti**

**sirius yo…. Siento mucho lo que te dije antes no iba en serio es que snape me amenazo y estaba histérica , de no haber sido por ti …**

**yo venia a decirte que …te quiero, que todo lo que hago es para llamar la atención sobre ti reconoció sirius**

**sirius yo también te quiero, desde siempre pero es que me da miedo que cuando hallas conseguido lo que quieras me dejes tirada**

**no será así porque se agacho y le susurro algo que sorprendió mucho a la chica**

**pues ya es hora no? dijo ella picarona **

**si pero antes ¿ jessy quieres ser mi novia?**

**si ,por supuesto y acto seguido agarro a sirius del cuello haciendo bajara la cabeza y lo beso con pasión , se separaron momentáneamente donde sirius se quito la camiseta , giraron jessy estaba encima del fuerte torso del chico.**

**Y así lentamente se fueron despojando de la ropa entre besos y risas hasta que finalmente se fundieron con febril pasión durante toda la noche.**

**A la mañana siguiente, lily entra en la habitación ( se durmió en la sala común) seguida por sumintha (durmió con remus , pero sin hacer nada no piensen mal), y vio a jessy aun estaba en la cama, la sabana la cubría hasta en cuello, segundos después ven una atletica espalda masculina, ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, finalmente lily se sobrepuso**

**JESSICA QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO! del grito que dio los dos enamorados dieron un bote, se despertaron subiéndose la sabana hasta el cuello, en eso llegaron james y remus buscando a sirius, al verlo no se lo podían creer**

**sirius, que haces con,JESSIKA, que fuerte jajaja quien se lo iba a imaginar reía james divertido , lily por su parte estaba escandalizada**

**mejor nos vamos para que se vistan insinúa sabiamente remus algo cohibido por la situación**

**y vámonos lo secunda Sumintha, se van dejando solos a Sirius y a Jessy, los dos se visten a toda prisa avergonzados y muy sonrojados, al acabar se miran unos segundos y acaban estallando en carcajadas **

**vis…tes sus …caras intenta decir sirius entre carcajadas**

**y el grito de lily fue buenísimo jajaja ríe jessy sin parar**

**al cabo de unos minutos se calman **

**que lo de Snape no salga de aquí suplica jessy**

**esta bien pero porque lo dices tu, que si no voy y lo…**

**podríamos gastarle una broma propone jessy picara**

**mmmmm, si una muy gorda reflexiona sirius**

**gordísima se anima ella**

**bueno crees que si les decimos que eres mi novia se calmara evans cambia de tema sirius**

**supongo le responde jessy dándole un fugaz beso**

**que ha sido eso le pregunta sirius que se ha quedado con ganas de mas**

**un beso**

**te voy ha enseñar ha dar buenos besos la agarra de la cintura y la besa con pasión, en eso que se abre la puerta y entra lily quien continua muy enfadada, seguida de los demás**

**míralos , los que no se podían ni ver grita, furiosa, abre la boca con la intención de proseguir pero james la calla de un beso, cuando termina james con los labios sonrojados le susurra a remus**

**tenias razon remus, es la mejor forma para que se calle y ambos ríen**

**bueno que jessy y yo somos novios anuncia un sonriente sirius todos los felicitan**

**hombre sirius, dejas de estar en el mercado, tu club de fans va a matar a la pobre jessy bromea james, pero se calla al recibir un furiosa mirada de jessy y sirius**

**perdona y que alguna me lo mire, que le marco la cara salta jessy**

**si tiene unas uñas mas largas…interviene sirius**

**si seguramente las tendrás marcadas en la espalda salta borde lily aun algo molesta , lo que provoca que ambos se sonrojen**

**bueno venia a decirles que esta noche se probara si se convierten en animagos, y en que animales convierten les anuncia remus**

**esta bien, ahora a desayunar que llegamos tarde dice sumintha mirando el reloj**

**cada unos baja con su respectivo novio mientras casi todas las chicas( sophie y compañía), las mirada con odio**

**en día pasa con normalidad,las tres amigas estan muy nerviosas y ansiosas de que llegue la noche, jessy aparte tiene que soportar miradas de odio todo el rato , pero lo lleva bien pues ella tampoco se queda atrás y les aguanta la mirada hasta que la otra no la baja.**

**Finalmente llega la hora de acostarse, quedan en el sauce boxeador a las 3 de la mañana, a las 2 y media sumintha se despierta y despierta a las demas**

**vamos que es la hora.-lily y jessy se despiertan rápidamente y se visten deprisa, sumintha se pone un pantalón ajustado negro y una camiseta de manga corta negra, lily se pone un vestido de algodón (hace calor) verde de manga corta y por encima de la rodilla , por su parte jessy se pone lo primero que ve, los pantalones anchos se cuando en verano trabaja de mecánica en el taller con su tio, y una camiseta de palabra de honor amarilla, por ultimo se calzan las deportivas y se peinan deprisa, agarran las varitas y salen sigilosamente del colegio**

**a las tres en punto en el sauce boxeador , instantes mas tarde aparecen corriendo un gran perro, un ciervo y remus ( no es luna llena), cuando llegan a su altura se destransforman y entran a la casa de los gritos.**

**Una vez allí iluminan la sala, y se preparan las chicas.**

**Sirius se acerca a jessy **

**te queda muy bien la ropa ancha estas muy guapa le dice y le da un largo beso**

**gracias, estoy nerviosa ¿en que crees que me voy a transformar?**

**no se yo te veo como una carnívora, quizas un felino**

**mientras tanto los demas mantienen conversaciones parecidas**

**tranquilizate suminthala calma remus con un apasionado beso**

**con que animal me caracterizo,tu que crees?**

**un carnivorodice remus sin dudar**

**lily creo que seras, una indefensa herbívoralily lo mira con burla**

**tu crees?**

**la verdad es que no, vamos a comenzar, lily intentalo vamos**

**lily se situa en el centro de la sala tiemblade miedo, se concentra , murmura unas palabras, y es envuelta en un remolino rojizo , cuando este se disipa se ve a una praciosa puma de que ruge y se acomoda a su nuevo estado, tiene la piel de un color mas rojizo del normal, la nueva lily se acerca a james que la un paso atrás intimidado **

**lily las lunas llenas no se convertiran en una caceria verdad? Por que yo un ciervo , tu una puma uff se agacha y le acaricia el lomo la puma ronronea satisfecha, luego vuelve a su estado original,esta radiante**

**lo has visto soy una puma que chulo!exclama feliz**

**te va perfecto con tu personalidad le dice sumintha sonriente**

**sumintha, ahora vas tu le susurra remus**

**deseame suertepide ella, remus le da un breve beso **

**suerte**

**la chica se coloco al centro, estaba nerviosa, se enrollaba al dedo un negro rizo hasta que el dedo se le quedo morado, se intento tranquilizar, y murmura las palabras adecuadas, lentamente un blanco remolino la rodea la levanta unos centimentros del suelo, todos miran divertidos la tremenda casualidad, pues donde estaba la bella mora ( recuerdo que es de padres arabes), ahora se encuentra una bonita loba blanca que se relame sorprendida mostrando sus afilados caninos**

**mira! De todos los animales que ahí se caracteriza con una loba, eh remus haceis una pareja que ni pintada bromea james **

**la loba se acerca al grupo y tranquilamente se sienta al lado de remus quien la observa y la acaricia aun alucinando, la chica vuelve a su estado normal, y mira a remus esperando un veredicto, este literalmente, se le lanza encima y la besa **

**bueno dejando a los dos lobitos, jessy va sorprendeme dice sirius y después de que su novio le diera el ultimo beso de buena suerte, se planta en el centro muy nerviosa, y murmura las extrañas palabras, la rodea un remolino negro, pero sirius logra ver como, su morena piel se vuelve negra, las manos se transforman en zarpas,el pelo negro se addiere a la piel, en unos instantes el remolino desaparece dejando ver a una preciosa pantera negra como el tizon , que se relame las largos colmillos mientras saca las uñas,tras miran a sirius, le ruge retandolo, este que no se queda atrás, se transforma en perro, y salen de la casa de los gritos gruñéndose**

**eso va a ser un pelea de gallos objeta remus**

**mirad, se llevan como el perro y el gato, sirius es un perro y jessy una feroz gata bromea james como de costumbre**

**no los veran? pregunta sumintha preocupada**

**no creo los dos son negros, y hoy no ahí lunaresponde lily **

**yo quiero ver quien gana dice james saliendo de la casa de los gritos a trompicones, los demas lo siguen**


	2. Chapter 2

**salen afuera y los buscan con la mirada, instantes mas tarde**

**ahi estan exclama james señalando un punto cerca del bosque prohibido, los 4 se acercan a ellos, y divertidos contemplan el espectáculo**

**un enorme perro y una preciosa pantera, se gruñen mutuamente, sin decidirse como atacar, de repente los dos saltan y se enzarzan en un lio de patas, que consiste mas que nada en darse zarpazos cariñosos.**

**Un rato después, se cansan del jueguito y regresan a su estado normal, quedandose tumbados en la hierba exhaustos e incluso algo adoloridos, pero eso si, sin dejar se besarse**

** levantaros son las 4 de la mañana me muero por estar en mi cama se queja lily**

**pero prefieres la cama sola o con cierto ocupante pregunta james picaro, ganandose una mirada asesina de lily**

**vamos regresemos al castillo antes de que nos echen en faltadice remus mientras besa a sumintha, el resto asiente y comienzan perezosamente a caminar en direccion al castillo**

**al dia siguiente en el desayuno el director anuncio una noticia sensacional**

**tengo el placer de anunciaros que mañana por la noche se dara un baile para celebrar el 2500 aniversario de la fundacion de howgarts, se que no teneis mucho tiempo pero en compensación hoy teneis toda la tarde libre para ir al pueblo de compras, etc**

**escuchaste eso! Un baile lily, sumintha, esta tarde nos vamos de compras!exclamaba un emocionada jessy mientras se dirigian a pociones**

**jessy mira allale dice lily señalando alñ otro lado de la sala donde se encontraba sirius hablando con una desconsolaba sophie, las 3 amigas se acercan disimuladamente lo justo como para escuchar parte de la conversación**

**sophie, entiende que yo voy a ir con jessy, ella es mi novia se justificaba sirius en un tono cansado**

**haber que tiene ella que no tenga yo, por que no puedes estar conmigo, y abandonarla a ella?insiste sophie limpiandose las lagrimas y alzando la voz, sirius ya asqueado le replica brutalmente**

**porque no te quiero, y a jessy si, porque ella es mas bonita, lista , valiente , luchadora…mas todo que tu, porque no le llegas ni a los tobillos,por que me hace temblar con una mirada, por que es tan fria algunas veces como calida otras, por que me gustan tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes…por que es jessy y porque la adoro, por eso no voy a ir al baile contigo sophie y muy serio se da la vuelta y se va dejando a sophie echa un mar de lagrimas, mientras el se dirigia a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras**

**hoy queridos alumnos hoy vais a tener examen sorpresa sobre los desafios y criaturas que hemos estudiado este semestre, os ire llamando por orden y entrareis a la sala del desafio**

**el profesor fue diciendo nombres hasta que llego a lily**

**evans lily la muchacha nerviosa entro, en la sala donde la esperaban unos antipaticos duendecillos que vencio sin dificultad, después de superar el boggat que se convirtió en un vampiro llego al desafio mas temido las puertas magicas**


	3. Chapter 3

**hoy queridos alumnos hoy vais a tener examen sorpresa sobre los desafios y criaturas que hemos estudiado este semestre, os ire llamando por orden y entrareis a la sala del desafio**

**el profesor fue diciendo nombres hasta que llego a lily**

**evans lily la muchacha nerviosa entro, en la sala donde la esperaban unos antipaticos duendecillos que vencio sin dificultad, después de superar el boggat que se convirtió en un vampiro llego al desafio mas temido las puertas magicas, tenia que afrontar su futuro.**

**Al mirarse al espejo que habia en las 2 puerta que le bolqueban el camino lo prinmero que vio fue una especia de bruma oscura que se fue difininando hasta dejar paso a una imagen completamente nitida**

**vio a un mago con la locura escrita en los ojos,y la crueldad en los labios. Observo como la señalaba con su varita de la cual salian chgispas verdes, mientras ella le suplicaba por el niño de apenas un año que llevaba en brazos, a todo esto una enorme serpiente se desfizaba por el suelo sisiando amenazadoramente mientras mostraba su bifida lengua.**

**Lily se fijo en el niño, su hijo, era muy parecido a james,tenia su mismo pelo ,negro y revuelto, pero sus ojos verdes eran identicos a los de su madre, a los de ella. De repente un rayo verde lo envolvio todo y se sintio caer y caer…..**

**De golpe las puertas se abrieron, y lily con paso tambaleante y los ojos llenos de lagrimas entro de nuevo a clase donde recibio 15 puntos.**

**Esa noche lily no podia dormir, le aterraba la idea de aceptar que iba a morir, recordo las palabras de james al salir del bosque**

"**si alguna vez nos casamos o algo parecido, tomaremos siempre precauciones, cambiaremos nuestro final"**

**cambiar el destino vivir hasta ancianos,resultaba prometedor pero..¿ que pasaria con el mundo magico? Seria destruido por aquel psicopata que decia llamarse lord voldemort lily susurraba arropada entre las mantas**

**podria yo vivir tranquila sabiendo que asesinaran a inocentes por nuestro egoismo? No,el futuro es harry, no yo ,ni james , si para salvar la magia tenemos que morir , que asi sea.**

**Se levanto de la cama vestida con tan solo una ceñida camiseta y un minusculo panton de pijama, descalza se aventuro por los oscuros pasillos al tiempo en que una lagrima rodeaba por su tez, a la luz de los candelabros se miro en el gran espejo que cubria un tramo del pasillo,se vio asi: tan palida y temblorosa con las mejillas humedas de lagrimas saladas, parecia un alma en pena reconocio –**

** no quiero morir!exclamo mientras caia al suelo rompiendo en sollozos**

** no soy una heroína ni una martir, solo una adolescente en busca de un futuro, por que tengo que dar MI VIDA por otros, por que me tiene que llegar el final cuando empiezo a disfrutar de la vida, **

**de repente lo vio , no era el final sino el principio de una nueva vida, ¡¡su hijo! Tendria un futuro ,una vida que esperaba que fuera feliz!**

**Al recordar a ese bebe de negro pelo y lindos ojos verdes se le contrajo el corazon.**

**Se levanto con decisión,y tras secarse las lagrimas con impaciencia, continuo caminando hasta llegar a la habitacion de james dudo al girar el picaporte y antes de hacerlo su unico pensamiento fue**

"**no lo hago por las personas , ni por el mundo magico, ni la magia tan solo lo hago por esa criatura ,que ya amo con todo mi ser**

**al abrir la puerta, vio a remus , sirius y james hablando despreocupadamente,le indico a sirius y a remus que salieran.**

**Acto seguido y con una sonrisa resplandeciente , y sin rastro alguno de tristeza en sus verdes ojos se tumbo sobre james lentamente**

**lily sabes que no podem…. ella lo corto con un beso**

**callate …esto solo el principio dijo suavemente **

**esa noche fue la mejor de sus vidas, esa fue la inolvidable noche en que se concebio a el ser que seria llamado, heroe, el-que-sobervivio,el salvador, el elegido.**

**Esa noche "comenzo" la vida de harry potter **


End file.
